1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that updates data set stored in a storage, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data set such as firmware stored in information processing apparatuses can be updated at any time if required. Further, if one single information processing apparatus includes a plurality of systems having a plurality of central processing units (CPUs), a plurality of firmware is stored in such apparatus. In such apparatus, the plurality of firmware is batch processed for updating to efficiently update the firmware. If each firmware is updated separately, the plurality of firmware may be stored in the apparatus with an unsuitable combination status, in which the apparatus cannot be operated desirably.
JP-2011-44106-A discloses one method of updating a plurality of firmware with a batch process to reduce the time required for updating firmware, in which a version of update-use firmware, and a version of firmware stored in the information processing apparatus are compared for each firmware, and only if the update-use firmware is a new version, the updating of version of firmware is executed.
The version information of firmware can be included as a portion of firmware data. If the updating of firmware is interrupted suddenly by a power shutdown during the updating process, the updating of firmware cannot be completed correctly. However, when such interruption occurs, new version information of firmware may be already overwritten on the old version information of firmware in a memory even if the updating of firmware is not completed correctly.
After such interruption, the power may be turned ON again, and then the version of firmware is checked. However, because the new version information is already stored in the memory, it is determined that the updating of firmware is not required when the process of comparing version information is conducted, by which the updating of firmware cannot be completed correctly. Further, such problem may occur when updating data set other than firmware, and when the updating data set is only one data set.